I'll never give up
by NeoTanner
Summary: Greg Sanders gets a letter saying that his brother had been kidnapped by the same person that killed his parents. Greg has his team and Nick to trust before time runs out. Will he get to his brother in time? Time is running out. Full summary inside R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**Greg Sanders has two brothers: Ethan Sanders-15 and Fernando Sanders **

**Greg and Nick have known each other since they were young. When Ethan turns 15 he gets his learners licence and joyrides a car belonging to a contract killer. When Greg gets a letter saying that Ethan has been kidnapped, Greg has to trust his team and Nick to find and save Ethan before time runs out. Greg has to save Ethan from a bomb that Ethan made. Will they find him?**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks Jessop96**

Chapter 1:

Ethan's POV:

I woke up and groaned and stumbled into the shower and let the water run over me before stepping out and getting dressed in baggy jeans, a tight white top, my brown hoodie and I put my leather jacket over the top. I shoved on my trainers and grabbed my keys and walked out of the flat. I headed out of the building and put my hood up. I noticed a really nice car, I smiled and got into the drivers' seat. I hot wired the car and went out for a spin. I heard sirens behind me and so I went on another car chase only this time a car came out after me. It smashed into the side of the car and forced me to spin off the road. It drove in front and braked really hard so I crashed into the back. I smashed my head into the wheel and felt a trickle of blood run down my face. I looked up to see two men open the door and drag me out. They kicked me in the head and tied my hands and feet together with tape before putting one over my mouth and throwing me into the boot of their car. The journey didn't last long until I was taken out and thrown against the wall.

Greg's POV:

"CSI Sanders?" asked a cop and I nodded."Someone is here to see you". I followed the cop to where a postman stood.

"I have a letter for you" he said and I took it. He walked off and I opened the letter.

_**Dear Greg,**_

**_I have your brother and if you don't find him within 9 hours then he will die.  
>There is a bomb which will explode whether you find him or not.<br>Time starts now._**

**_Good Luck_**

Nick came past and stopped when he saw my face.

"What's up?" he asked and I shook my head."Come on Greg we have a Crime Scene to go to". I followed Nick to the car and he drove to the Crime Scene where Gil was already waiting for us. I nodded to Gil and headed for the car. I walked around it and took samples of the blood on the steering wheel. I put it in the test tube and continued to process the car. I turned to Nick.

"There's no body" I pointed out and Nick nodded.

"Yeah Grissom told me that it was rumored to be a kidnap scene" replied Nick processing the other car. I nodded and turned back to the car. After what seemed like ages but was only 20minutes I turned to Nick.

"I'm going to process this blood sample back at the lab. I'll page you if I find anything." I said and Nick nodded.

Grissom took me back to the lab as he had to find out about some fingerprints they found in the other car. When we arrived I headed straight for my lab to process the blood. Once it had printed out the results I took it to see who the donor was. Ethan Sanders was written on there. I couldn't believe my eyes. I redid the test but it came out with the same donor. I dropped the results and headed for the locker room. I took out the letter and re-read it. Well it had been two hours since the letter was given to me.

"Greg?" came Grissom's voice. I turned,

"Gil" I said hiding the letter.

"Nick told me that you had the results on the blood you found on the steering wheel." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah...Um...They're on my desk in my lab" I replied hesitating. Grissom nodded and left. I hid the letter in my jacket in my locker and put my jacket on. I grabbed my keys and left the locker room. I bumped into Catherine on my way out.

"Are you okay Greg?" she asked and I nodded. I headed out and Nick noticed me.

"Greg, did you process the blood that you picked up?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sorry, Nick but I have to go, I'm not feeling well. Gil has the results" I said and Nick nodded. I passed him and ran for my car. The whole team were watching my escape, they knew something wasn't right.

**Ethan's POV:**

I woke up, my hands were still tied the same way when they took me. I looked around, I was in some sort of building maybe a warehouse. The car was there, I memorized the number plate hoping that if Greg was to find me I could help them track my captors. _If they believe me_ I thought to myself. I saw someone come out of the shadows, he was holding a gun. He bent down to me.

"You better start praying to God that he keeps you alive. Your brother has 9 hours and now he has 7 hours before you die" he hissed and my heart started thumping.

If I hadn't taken that car I wouldn't be here. They knew I was a joyrider so they planted that car so they could kidnap me. _Come on Greg use your team. I don't want to die_ I heard myself thinking. I was beginning to get scared.

The man came back. He cut loose my ankles and dragged me to my feet. He pressed a gun to my back and made me move towards a chair. He nodded and I sat down and saw some materials to make a bomb. It hit me, he was going to make me make the bomb then if Greg doesn't come I was going to die because of my own bomb. He nodded.

"I know you know how to make a bomb, so now make one" he hissed and I shook my head.

He hit me across the head with his gun, I fell off the chair. He kicked me in the stomach and in the head, I cried out but my cry was muffled by the tape. I started to hyperventilate, he grabbed a pole and brought it crashing down onto my side. I cried in agony but it was muffled. He punched me in the face and then dragged me to the seat. He placed his gun on the side of my head. I knew I had one option make the bomb.

Two hours later and I had made the bomb. I could feel two broken ribs, broken nose which was bleeding, the cut on my head from the steering wheel had opened up again and had started to bleed. I could also feel a swollen eye and wrist. I had suffered a bad beating. The man dragged me to the wall and dropped me where I crashed and winced in pain as I landed on my bad side. He went back to his laptop where he turned it on and went onto the camera. He took a picture of me before sending it as an email. He turned and smiled.

**Greg's POV:**

I went back into work the next day. I noticed everyone watching me as I strode past and sat by my computer. I logged on and saw that I had a mail. I clicked on the email and saw Ethan. His face was barely recognizable. He had taken a beating a very bad one. Under the image was **4 hours to go...and counting...he will die...Time is running out...Good luck :) **I lashed out and swore under my breath. I wasn't going to find him in time, I had one option left and although I didn't like it, it was my only option. It was time to bring in Grissom and his team of CSIs. Nick came in and saw the email, he looked at me. Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick and David came in. I stood up and paced around.

"Is this the first thing you got from your brother's captor?" asked Grissom and I shook my head. I passed him the letter. He looked up at me but I was too busy about thinking how he was going to die and how we could stop them.

"Oh, no" I said aloud and Warrick looked up,

"What's oh no for?" asked Warrick. Then I realized that Ethan was good at bomb making.

"The captor, he's going to blow up Ethan" I replied and everyone looked at him.

"How do you know?" asked Sara. Nick understood.

"Because, Ethan's a bomb maker. He knows how to make bombs" replied Nick and I nodded.

"So, the captor will make Ethan make a bomb and then if you don't save him he will blow up Ethan right?" asked Catherine and I nodded. My phone went off, I placed it on the table and on loud speaker.

"Greg" I said and everyone was quiet. David was quietly typing.

"CSI Sander, I have your brother he will die if you don't do as I say" came a voice at the other end.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked and I heard a little chuckle.

"Ethan's told me that you work a CSI right?" he asked,

"Yeah, that's right" I replied dreading for what he's about to ask me.

"I want you to retrieve some evidence that I accidently left behind in a murder" he said as Brass came in.

"You want me to retrieve some evidence?" I asked

"Not just any evidence the murder weapon, I used to kill your parents" he said chuckling. I glared at the phone. I was talking to my parents killer. Everyone was watching me and what I was about to say.

"And if I don't get it?" I asked.

"Then I'll set off the bomb a little earlier." he replied. I punched the table.

"When I get it where will you meet me?" I asked and Nick was looking at me.

"Ring me when you have it and then I will give you the directions." he said "Oh and none of your team is to know about this" then he hung up.

David smiled.

"I tracked the phone." he said moving the computer screen so we could see and there it was. Ethan's death bed if I don't get there in the next 3 hours. I kept rolling over what the killer told me in my head then I had an idea.

I walked out of the lab and down to the locker room. Nick and Grissom followed me.

"What's your idea?" asked Nick.

"I give him the murder weapon" I replied

"No you don't. You could lose your job if you tamper or retrieve the evidence." said Grissom but that was when I pulled out a model of the murder weapon. It was exactly the same as the murder weapon, there's no difference between the murder weapon and the model.

"I use this" I said and Nick smiled. "After Mom and Dad died, I got Ethan to build a model of the murder weapon so then it was easier to find it. Ethan witnessed their murder and the only thing he could do then was to build things instead of speaking."

Grissom nodded. We walked back up to the lab where everyone was waiting.

"That's the murder weapon isn't it?" asked Sara and I smiled. I nodded,

"A model made by my brother after our parents were murdered" I replied and Catherine nodded.

"He won't notice a difference" she said smiling.

"Thanks to your brother he can try and find him before the bomb explodes." said Warrick and I nodded.

"You all will have to go under cover and try and arrest him when he picks up the murder weapon" I said putting the murder weapon into an evidence bag and taping it closed.

**An hour later... 19:30pm**

"Ready?" asked Grissom and I nodded. I put on my CSI coat and got into my car.

I drove to the place where the killer told me and waited. I saw a car approach. I got out, the team were ready to advance when they noticed something to do with the killer. A shadow stepped into the light and I saw Ethan standing in front of me.

"The murder weapon" he said holding out his hand. I could see that Ethan was still badly beaten up.

"Sure." I replied throwing the weapon at Ethan, he caught it and limped back to the car. I watched the car disappear into the night. I turned back to the car. I got in and Warrick sent the number plate to my phone. Nick, Grissom, Sara and Catherine were in my car. I turned on the engine and drove out. I sent my sat-nav the co-ordinates of the car.

After an hour's drive I turned into an abandoned warehouse. We got out and Warrick and Brass's car came in after me. We turned our torches on and headed for the warehouse. We got 100 yards towards it when it exploded.

"NO!" I shouted running into the wreckage.

"GREG!" shouted Nick and Warrick. They followed me into the wreckage. We hunted around when Warrick's voice rang out.

"Greg, I've found him" he said. Nick and I joined him and there Ethan was tied up like a chicken. I bent down beside my brother when another bomb went off. I cut my brother loose and Nick and I took an arm and put his arm around our shoulders and followed Warrick out of the warehouse. Brass or one of the CSIs must have rung the paramedics because they were there waiting. Ethan moaned and grunted in agony as we dragged him out of the wreckage.

"G-Greg, y-you shouldn't h-have c-come" he whispered.

"You would have died" I replied.

"He's using the bomb I made to blow up a building with lots of people inside. He's going to kill 1000's of people. You have to stop him." he insisted. We managed to get him to the paramedics who helped us get him on the bed and into the Ambulance.

"Stop him Greg or people will die and it will be my fault!" he shouted as they drove him away.

"What's he on about?" asked Brass.

I turned to my team.

"We have to stop him. Ethan told me that he's going to use Ethan's bomb to kill people. I think he's going to target the Casino in the middle of Vegas." I said and we ran to our respective cars that we came in.

I turned on the engine and the siren. Brass called for back up and bomb dispersal. I drove like the wind and we managed to reach the casino as the killer made his move. We surrounded the Casino and the SWAT team advanced. I noticed the killer try to sneak away and I nudged Nick and Warrick told Brass. We ran after him. I jumped onto the killer and brought him down. He tried to wriggle away but I smashed my fist into his face and Warrick and Nick pulled me off while Brass and two other cops handcuffed him.

**Ethan's POV:**

After four weeks of being in hospital, the doctor told me that I was well enough to go. I thanked him and dressed in clean clothes that Greg got me. My favorite ripped baggy jeans, my t-shirt, my black hoodie and my leather jacket. I put my shoes and socks on before heading for the door. I didn't hear anyone come up behind me until Grissom put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Grissom and Sara standing behind me.

"Thanks for helping Greg save me. Did you catch the killer?" I asked and Grissom nodded. I smiled.

"Where are you off to now?" asked Sara and I smiled.

"To see my Mom and Dad" I said walking to the graveyard down the road. When I arrived I bought some flowers and walked to their grave. I placed the flowers on the grave.

"They've caught him. You can now rest in peace for eternity" I whispered.

I stood up and turned to see, Grissom, Sara, Brass and two cops standing behind me. I frowned.

"Your going to have to come with us" said Brass and I made a run for it. They already knew that I was going to make a run for it and as I jumped over the wall. Nick was waiting for me when I landed. I sprinted the other way. Nick and Warrick ran after me.

I turned into an ally way and jumped the fence. I landed and waited for them to turn in after me. Warrick and Nick jumped over the fence but as I turned. Brass and the cops were there waiting. I smiled and ran up the wall and caught hold of the bar that was part of the fire escape. Greg was waiting for me when I got over the bar. He went forward and I dodged. Greg tripped over my foot and fell over the fire escape bar.

"NO!" I shouted. I jumped over the bar and landed next to Greg. "GREG!, Greg, can you hear me?" There was nothing. Brass was on the other side of the fence so Nick came up to me, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be okay Ethan" he said as he handcuffed my hands behind my back. A tear escaped and ran down my cheek as I was led away. I looked at the floor as they put me in the car. I looked up at Greg's motionless body as I was driven away.


End file.
